Fallen: Eternity
by xxDropdeadxx
Summary: A continuum of fallen: hunger


Hades watched Persephone yet again through his small portal, thinking of a way he could get closer to her but failed with every idea, he was a king but of the dead, what could the possibly talk about?

"Less and less time, the moments slipping away as you watch instead of play with your new doll." Balbina cooed into his ear, her words making him stop for a minute. " I thought I told the guards not to let you in anymore." He grumbled, pushing her away lightly.

"Stop playing games already Hades, you will never have her. She is Earth bound, a seed of Zeus." She tried to persuade him, dreaming of him throwing Persephone into the swirling depths of the pool of souls, watching them eat away at her skin until she was bones. "What would you achieve by me forgetting about her? You have nothing to gain, so why do you keep opening your mouth?" he asked, barely moving his head, his voice was icily calm it made her nervous. "W-.."

"STOP,..talking, now leave." He looked at her, his eyes giving her a look of hatred and disgust. "You are the ugliest of beasts I have had in my kingdom." He spat, before moving his hand in a way causing her to jolt towards the doors which opened for her. She looked at him bitterly, her jealousy growing hastily as she walked out of the kingdom and into the barren forests of hell she has grown fond of.

"Amara." He called for his servant, knowing he always had a bit of advice .

"Yes my great lord?" he called, his tiny thin body appearing next to him in an instance, he knew better than to keep Hades waiting.

Persephone sat quietly, mourning to stay in this amazing place with her mother and her friends, at least not enjoy this paradise alone. She had spent hours upon hours in silence, alone, just hoping she could sleep in the fields of flowers again soon, and not have to feel the cool chill of death breathing down her neck anymore. "Two weeks." She whispered softly, thinking of his words, time was longer down here.

"I am so sick of this place." She began to sob , remembering how happy she was at home until her father betrayed not only her, but her mother. What had she done for Zeus to hate her so much? Even if she did come home, would it be to open arms of her family? Or just rumors and isolation like she could imagine?

"Why does she weep? Have I not given her everything she wants and needs?" he shouted cluelessly wondering what he could do make her happy. "My lord, she seems to lack something. Sometimes the things we give just point out the things we need." He said, his long white beard tumbled past his feat, small black beads braided into them here and there. "Well, what does that mean?" he asked, losing his patience "I don't have time for riddles you old fool." He watched his crush weep.

"Listen to her cry, is there anyone to console her? Is there anyone to dry her tears and welcome her?" he smiled wisely. Hades noticed this, she was a small speck in a large kingdom, all alone in a world of darkness. "Amara, what would I do without you?" he ran his hand through his inky black hair, before racing to Persephone's chambers.

Persephone heard a dissolving sort of noise, "Hello Hades." She said flatly, she didn't have to look over so know it was him, she could _feel _him enter the room. "You are sad, why do you weep?" he asked, cutting to the chase. Persephone felt a bit of embarrassment "You've watched me this whole time?" her embarrassment was overpowered by anger. "I wanted to make sure you are okay.." he said shyly, hearing her voice raise. "Make sure I am okay? Okay? How could I be okay in your hell, Hades?" she added a bitter syllable to his name. "I want to make you okay." He responded as gently as he could manage, his grey eyes taking in her reaction. "Are you hungry? Do you thirst? What troubles you about your new surroundings?" he asked sitting next to her. Persephone shivered, even being near him made her feel weaker and cold. "I-I..do not want to impose on your work." She said nervously, not sure how to answer him, he had such a monotone voice earlier, but now he seemed livelier in his voice and eyes. "You could do no such thing as impose on me." He laughed a little, finding her innocent stupidity charming. Persephone nodded once, his laugh was deliciously melodic like a sad harp song echoing through a cave in sense that it reverberated in your head.

"Well there is one thing.." Persephone hatched an idea.

"Anything ." He responded so quickly it almost scared her. She swallowed hard, not knowing what his reaction to her request would be. "May I speak to my mother?" she asked softly, looking down at her hands nervously. "If you wish." He stood, and walked to the fountain. Persephone watched curiously, and got up to follow. Hades moved his hands over the dark murky water, it became glassy and clear like a mirror. "Call to her and she will hear you." He said placing a hand on her shoulder softly. She looked at the mirror, feeling his cold hand on her shoulder made her even more excited to talk to Demeter. "I will leave you to your conversation." He said seeing her already begin to lean down.

He appeared in his throne room, but remembered how much it angered her that he watched. Hades walked out into his garden, bare trees and withering flowers surrounded him. Balbina lingered near him. "Did the poor baby cry?" she sniggered mockingly. Hades ignored him, feeling himself get annoyed just hearing her nasally voice. "Honestly Hades it is embarrassing just watching her." She continued.

Hades turned so quickly she couldn't react, his hand wrapped around her neck starting to cut off her air until she was sputtering for oxygen and clawing at his hand. "You WILL be silent." He threw her towards the ground, before walking away. Balbina coughed and gasped, watching him walk away.

"The plan worked" he told Amara thinking of Persephone, and how she wept for his company, and smiled. "Soon, I will get her to eat or drink, or maybe even sleep in my arms, and she is mine, for eternity."


End file.
